Summer lovin
by harrypotterfreak55
Summary: hey this is a hermione george fic with a little bit of harry ginny. read and review. it was on my other user id suchaditz55 but i decided to move it here.
1. Breakups

A/n: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or references. Please do not get mad at me for using them!  
  
"This is the fifth night in the row you haven't owled me! I can't deal! This just isn't working out George, I'm sorry, I need a guy who will owl me at least once every two nights!"  
George was crushed; he thought Alicia was the one, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and the one who would have all 7 of his little George Jrs. He wasn't eating anymore and he stayed in his room most of the days and nights. His mum tried comforting him, but he'd just get upset and she'd have to leave. His hygiene was horrible and he hadn't shaved in a while. It wasn't until the next month he even wanted to see anyone, let alone talk to anyone. He could barely even talk to his twin, his best friend, about it. It had happened during the second week of summer vacation, and George didn't know what to do with himself.

"Harry and Hermione are coming" his little brother Ron said as he cracked the door, "try to come out once and a while." When there was no answer, Ron walked away slowly. George cracked his door and whispered behind him,

"I will."  
Ron was not just excited about seeing Hermione and Harry again; he was ecstatic! He missed them so much, especially Hermione. He'd developed a little crush for her over the holidays. He'd never realized how much someone could miss someone in such a short period of time. He couldn't wait!  
Ginny had also developed a crush on Harry. She thought about him all of the time, and dreamt about him every night. She was obsessed with him. She had pictures of him up all over her room. She talked about him constantly.  
The whole rest of the week was dedicated to cleaning the house for when Harry, Hermione, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. Mrs. Weasley wanted everything to be perfect for that Tuesday when they'd arrive. They had been working so hard that by the time Sunday rolled around they were to tired to clean anymore. Even Mrs. Weasley had given up on cleaning the rest of the rooms. Monday was very laid back. They had cereal for breakfast and owled for take- out for lunch and dinner. The rest of the day was spent making finishing touches and sleeping. That night Ginny and Ron both lay awake in their beds, thinking about their crushes. They finally dozed off to sleep around one or two in the morning.  
  
A/n: I know it was a short 1st chapter but they get longer I promise


	2. Crush

A/n: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or references. Please do not get mad at me for using them!  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the first to awake to a "dead" house. She hurried downstairs and started making pancakes. She had already made three-dozen pancakes when Fred came down.

"Mum, have you any idea what time it is?" Fred whined,

"No one made you get up." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"You did!" Cried Fred, "How am is anyone supposed to sleep when the smell of pancakes cooking is coming from the kitchen?!"

"Apparently Ron and Ginny didn't find it hard." A boy's voice came from behind them,

"They were still sound asleep when I walked by their rooms. "GEORGE!!! You're downstairs....you're out of your room!" Mrs. Weasley cried.  
  
"Yes mum"

"Umm mum...mum.... MUM!!"

"Yes Fred? What is it?" Mrs. Weasley replied still so happy George was out and about.

"You're burning the pancakes!" Fred Yelled.

"Oh" cried Mrs. Weasley, as she flipped them, with her wand, on a plate that was already piled high with pancakes.

"Thank you, dear." Ron came running down the stairs.

"What's going on? Is there a fire? Do we need to evacuate?" "No nothing's wrong, I just burnt some pancakes." Mrs. Weasley explained.

"Oh" said Ron sheepishly as he dragged his feet across the room to the table where he sank back into his chair and put his head on his plate.

"Up, up sleepy head", Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Ron lifted his head and looked at his mum with a puzzled look, saying, "I'm up and it's six o'clock in the morning and it's summer; what's wrong with this picture?" He got up and got a can of Mountain Dew out of the pantry. He poured it in a glass and put 2 ice cubes in it. "This should get me going." He mumbled. He took a sip and walked back to his chair.

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley nagged, "What are you thinking? Drinking that in the morning? You know how much I don't like soda for breakfast!"

"But mum", Ron whined, "I couldn't sleep last night, I need a little "pick me up" to get me going!"

"O.k. but just because Harry and Hermione are coming." They heard the creak of the stairs and turned around to find Ginny walking down the stairs. She had on her pink bunny slippers and her pajama pants and an old shirt that used to be one of her brothers. She was rubbing her eyes and looked up as everyone turned.

"Well, good morning sleepy head!" Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Morning", Ginny replied, "What time is it and where's dad? I was just passing by your room and he wasn't there."

"Oh, your father went to get Hermione and Harry, they should be back in about an hour or two."

"WHAT?" Ginny replied. She turned around and ran back up the stairs mumbling, "oh my goodness, what am I going to wear? How am I going to do my hair? What if they get here sooner? Ahh!"

"Ginny get back down here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled after her, "you need to eat something!"

"Mum there's no time, after I'm ready I'll eat." They could hear footsteps running around above them. Oh, I got to go get dressed too...." Ron said. He walked to the stairs and when he thought no one was watching, ran up them two at a time.

"What's gotten into them this week?" Mrs. Weasley asked, wondering out loud. Fred started to smile. "I don't know mum, I guess they're just really excited."


	3. Leaving

A/n: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or references. Please do not get mad at me for using them!  
  
Harry was so excited! He was finally going to get to see his best friends again. He had been ready and packed as soon as he had gotten "home". He was so excited he actually (for the most part) enjoyed doing chores.

On the Tuesday Mr. Weasley was supposed to come, he had everything out and ready to be loaded on whatever Mr. Weasley decided to use as transportation. He was sitting in his room listening to his cousin's radio that was so loud that you could hear it through the walls, when the doorbell rang. You could barely hear it because of how load Dudley's music was. Harry rushed the down to greet his ride. He opened the door.

"Hello Harry", Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Hi Mr. Weasley!" Harry replied. "Come on in, I'll run upstairs and get my trunks, you can have a seat in there." Harry said, pointing to the living room. Harry ran upstairs while yelling over the radio, "Mr. Weasley's here, I'm leaving!" He didn't care if anyone had heard him; he was leaving this bloody hellhole. When he had come back down, he looked in the living room and saw Mr. Weasley examining the television. "Umm, Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, "I'm ready."

"Ok I'm coming", he said as he regrettably left the television. They went outside and saw a car, a regular old car. It was a '74 black mustang.

"We're going to get Hermione next so hop in while I put your things in the back." Mr. Weasley said, obviously not seeing the awe in Harry's face. Harry walked slowly to the car, opened the door and got in. When he got in, he realized this was no ordinary car. There was no ignition, and there were at least 50 different colored buttons. Mr. Weasley got in and pointed his wand to where the ignition would be, and the car started. He put his want down and pressed the green button, the car moved forward.

"Mrs. Weasley made me make the starting to this car with my wand so the same thing that happened last time wouldn't happen again." He looked back and smiled at Harry. At the end of the neighborhood, there was a stop sign. Mr. Weasley pressed the yellow button and the car started to slow down. Then he pushed the red button to stop.

"Oh," Harry thought, "it's just like stop lights, only why does he need so many buttons?" When Mr. Weasley pushed the purple button, and the car turned right. When he turned the car left he'd press the brown button. They turned down an alleyway that was surprisingly dark for the time of day. Mr. Weasley turned around,

"Harry do you have your seatbelt on?"

"Yes", Harry replied

"Hold on" Mr. Weasley pressed another button and they were up in the clouds.

They flew over houses, buildings, statues and other things, when they finally stopped and pulled into a driveway of a little brick house. Harry looked at Hermione; she had changed during the summer. Her hair was longer and tamer. It was down to a little past her shoulders. She was fairly tan and her big brown eyes were full of joy.

"Harry! Mr. Weasley!" she yelled. Following Hermione out the door, were her parents carrying her trunks.

"Hello Mr. And Mrs. Granger." Harry said politely.

"Hello Harry." Replied Hermione's parents.

"Harry!" Hermione said as she jumped into his arms.

"Hey Hermione" Harry replied.

"Well lets get going you two, hop in." Mr. Weasley said as he helped Mr. Granger get Hermione's trunks in the back. Hermione and Harry sat in the back while Mr. Weasley got in the front.

"Bye, Hermione, have fun" The Granger's called after their daughter.

"Bye mom, bye dad" Hermione yelled back as the car pulled away.


	4. The arrival

A/n: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or references. Please do not get mad at me for using them!  
  
They arrived at the house at around eight in the morning. As Harry and Hermione got out, Ron and Ginny ran out the door to greet them. They had been watching out the windows since they had finished getting ready.

"Harry, Hermione!" they both yelled.

"Hey Ginny, hey Ron" Harry said, "Hi Ron, Ginny." Hermione replied George and Fred came out with Mrs. Weasley. Hermione spotted them and ran to see George. "Hi George!"

"Hey 'mione...." George replied looking a little confused and startled all at the same time.  
"Hey Hermione" Fred said trying to direct the attention away from George.  
"Hi Fred." Hermione said still looking up at George.

"Well let's go inside everyone. Harry, Hermione, I have some food left for you. Bill, Charlie, and Percy should be here in an hour or two at the best." Mrs. Weasley said while pushing them in the door.  
"Oh, Charlie, Percy, and Bill are coming?" Harry questioned.

"Yes of course dear." Mrs. Weasley replied, "Why wouldn't they be?" When they had all come inside, and took their things to their rooms, it was around ten. They sat down in the den and Mrs. Weasley brought in some snacks and pumpkin juice. They heard a knock at the door. Mrs. Weasley jumped up to greet the boys. A few seconds later the 3 oldest boys of the Weasley family, came strolling in.

"Hello everyone" Percy said in a cheerful voice. Bill and Charlie followed.

"Well hello Harry and Hermione. We got stuck in some traffic on the wiz- way." Harry looked at Bill in a puzzling face.

"Oh I'm sorry Harry, it's a big "road" where witches and wizards go to get from one place to another fast.

"Oh," Harry replied, "so it's sort of like a highway?"

"Yes, you could say that." Hermione was on the couch with George and Ron. Every time Ron would scoot closer to Hermione, Hermione would scoot closer to George. Hermione, too had gotten a crush, only it wasn't with Ron. She was in love with George. She couldn't stop thinking about him; she had even liked him when Alicia and him were still going out. She hated Alicia for taking "her man" and then crushing him. But when Ron had owled her and told her that they had broken up, she had practically done back flips.

"_Alicia didn't deserve him_", she thought, "_I'll show George that she was nothing and I'm the one he should be with_." She would comfort him, and touch his arm and hug him as much as she could, but he didn't seem to get the picture. George was totally oblivious to all her efforts.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking and resting. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen with Hermione and Ginny, making dinner, while Harry and Ron walked in the backyard.

"Harry?", Ron asked, "Do you think Hermione likes me?" "I think she likes you very much" Harry replied, not realizing the real question that was being asked.

"No Harry. Do you think she really likes me?" Harry stopped and looked at him questionably.

"Why do you want to know, Ron?"

"Oh, no reason." Ron replied. "Ron, tell me, I'm your best friend."

"It's nothing." Ron replied trying to sound convincing.

"Ron you can't fool me, I know you too well and I know something's going on between you two."

"NO!" Ron snapped, "Nothing is going on, that's the problem!" Ron started to raise his voice. "She doesn't even act like she likes me! I just don't understand!"

"Understand what?" came a faint voice from behind the boys. They turned around to find Ginny walking up, her face glowing in the sunlight. She had grown a lot during the summer. She was now tall and thin, and her red hair was down to the middle of her back. It was straight until the very end where it curled up giving her an elegant but playful look. "What's the matter Ron?"

"Nothing", Ron replied, "how much did you hear?"

"Not much, just the part where you just don't understand." Ginny said mockingly, giggling a little.

"Come on Harry, if she's going to act like this, we're leaving."

"Oh Ron, don't be like that, I was only joking" Ginny said in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Ginny, do you want to walk with us?" Harry asked.

"YES!" Ginny squealed.".... I mean that would be fun." They walked for about 5 minutes not talking. Ron couldn't believe it. Harry had asked Ginny to walk with them! He had been in the middle of telling Harry about his "love" for Hermione! Every once in a while, Ginny would glance up at Harry with an admiring look, open her mouth to say something, and then look back to the ground. Finally Harry said,

"Nice weather we're having huh?" Ron was really close to hitting him upside the head. Then Ginny stopped.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Um, nothing, Harry." Ginny replied. "Maybe we should head back, we've gone pretty far out."

"Why Ginny? Did you see something? What's the matter?" Harry asked.

"Please can we just go home?" Ginny whimpered, close to tears.

Ron looked up, "Oh, I understand Ginny, I didn't realize we had gone this far."

"Understand what?" Harry asked. Ron gave him a warning look. "O.k. Ginny." Harry said putting his arm around her as they turned around. Every once and a while Harry looked back to try and catch a glimpse of what had upset Ginny so much, but he didn't see, hear, or even smell anything that would have set her off. When they got home, Ginny ran upstairs, as much as she wanted to stay in Harry's arms forever, she knew that right now she just had to be alone. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making brownies as they walked in, when she saw Ginny run up the stairs, she started to go after her.

"Mum, don't, we went to far on our walk." Ron said, "We went to "the place" it happened."

Mrs. Weasley stopped, "Oh...." And walked back to the bowl, and started stirring again.

"Ron what was that place? Why did Ginny get so upset? Why did your mum not talk to Ginny?" Harry was bursting with questions, and he wanted to know everything.

Ron started to talk, "Harry, now is not the best time to talk about it."

"Boys, go get ready for dinner." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes mum." Ron called back, starting up the stairs. Ginny hardly ate anything; neither did Ron. It was, for the most part quiet for dinner.

"Well, that was a good dinner." Mrs. Weasley said jokingly to her husband, as the children walked upstairs to get ready for bed. In the girl's bedroom, Hermione talked to Ginny about what she did that day.

"Well I hung out with George, and umm I hung out with George and I uh.... Hung out with George some more! ... Um Ginny?"

"Yes?" Ginny replied.

"What's wrong? Something's been bugging you ever since you got home from that walk with the boys."

"It's nothing, maybe Ron will tell you, but I'm not ready"

"O.k. Ginny, remember you can tell me anything" "I know, thank you Hermione."

"So how was your walk with Harry and Ron?"

"Hermione..." Ginny warned.

"I didn't mean then, just in general."

"Oh well in that case...." That night Ginny and Hermione stayed up very late. Ginny talked about Harry all night.

"Harry did this, Harry did that, and oh it was so funny." Hermione felt like she was going to scream. She just wanted to tell someone about her love obsession with George. She knew she had asked Ginny about the walk, but she didn't realize she'd go into so much detail. What could have happened after all this? Around eleven or so, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"Ginny..."

"Yes?"

"Um this is sort of hard to say but..." Hermione started.

"What? You can tell me." Ginny interrupted.

"It's just that, well I'm just going to say it, I like George. In fact, I love him. I've never felt this way before, I would d-" "Hermione..." Ginny started

"No Ginny just let me finish. I would die for him, and dodge 1,000 bullets for him. I'd do anything to make him mine." Hermione ran out of breath.

"What were you saying Ginny?" Ginny, still a little stunned, sat on her bed, motionless across the room.

"O.k. Hermione, I understand, that's how I feel about Harry."

"Oh, ok. Well I think that's enough talking for one night, Ginny."

"Ok, goodnight 'mione."

"Goodnight Ginny" They both lie motionless in their beds.


	5. On our way to the pool

A/n: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or references. Please do not get mad at me for using them!  
  
The next morning, Ginny woke up very early. Hermione was still asleep so, in her pink pajamas and bunny slippers, she started down the stairs. When she had reached the bottom, she heard Ron and Harry's voices in the kitchen. She slowly sat down on the stairs and listened.  
"Harry, I can't believe you!" Ron said, "You were going to tell her!"  
"I wasn't going to tell her Ron! I wouldn't go behind your back!"  
"Well as long as she doesn't know yet, I have to find the right time."  
"When's that going to be?"  
"When I know she likes me too!"  
"Ron you're going to have to tell 'Mione sometime that you like her." Ginny overcame her urge to yell

"What?" and give her away, so instead, she ran back upstairs as quietly as she could. When she was in her room, she closed her door and jumped into her bed. She hid under the blankets as the words of what she had just heard, ran through her head, along with everything that had happened the day before.  
Ron likes Hermione, but Hermione likes George and I like Harry! I'm way to confused! I can barely keep my life straight and now I have to juggle around 4 other peoples! She wanted to scream! She wanted to make everyone happy, she just didn't know how. About five minutes later, she heard Hermione turn over.

"Ginny? Are you awake?" came Hermione's soft voice from the other bed. A few seconds later Ginny whispered,

"Yeah, I'm up."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" "Do you want to get up?"

"No, not really."

"Me neither."

"What time is it?"

"I think it's around 7,7:30."

"Ok, Ginny, I'm glad we got to talk."

"Me too 'Mione." What seemed like a few seconds was forever to Ginny. She wanted to tell Hermione what she had heard. She knew it was impossible though. How would she explain herself, she didn't want to betray her brother. Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door,

"Girls wake up. It's time for breakfast."

"We're up"

"Come downstairs when you're dressed." They both reluctantly got up. Ginny put on some overalls and a pink tank top and Hermione put on a blue t-shirt and a blue-jean skirt. They walked downstairs into the kitchen. The boys were all sitting at the table. From what Ginny could gather from Harry and Ron was that they had gotten over the little argument. Harry was sitting across the table from Ron, next to George and Charlie. George was sitting beside Fred, and Fred was sitting beside Bill who was on the end. Mr. Weasley was sitting at the head of the table. Percy was sitting on one side of Ron and there were 3 empty chairs left. Hermione sat in front of Ron and Ginny sat next to her.

"So how'd everyone sleep last night?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked in from getting the paper.

"Fine", came a murmur from the massive group. They ate and talked for about ten minutes. Mrs. Weasley, who had been rather quiet, said,

"It's a beautiful day, why don't you boys take the girls to the pool?"

"Sure mum." George replied.

"I'm serious George, I think it would be fun." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Ok mum." They all walked sluggishly up the stairs to put on some swim clothing. Hermione put on a pink polka dotted bikini. Ginny put on a little black string bikini and they both put on cover-ups. They left their room just as the boys were leaving their rooms. Fred and George were wearing the same style of swim trunks. They were just different colors. Fred had on red and George had on blue. Ron had on some very baggie camouflage trunks on and Harry, had on blue trunks. None of the boys had shirts on which made the girls pretty happy.

Hermione flew to George. He had killer pecks. She just wanted to jump on him. Ron was fairly scrawny but Harry was very muscular and he had killer abs. When they got downstairs, Mrs. Weasley made them put on sun tan lotion and Mr. Weasley handed them towels on their way out the door.

"Bye kids, have fun!" Mrs. Weasley called, "be home before dark!"


	6. A day at the pool

**A/N- I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or the plot!**

When they got there, Fred jumped right into the pool. "Come on guys get in! The water's great!" Fred yelled. They all looked at him like he was crazy. 'Mione was the next to get in, but not by choice. She got on the diving board and sat on the end. George came up behind her and picked her up by the arms and threw her in. She turned around in the pool to see who had done it, and when she saw it was George, she splashed him playfully. Soon they were all in the pool except for Ron. He was sitting on the lawn chairs.

"Come on Ron, get in!" Harry called.

"No I'm ok out here." Ron replied.

"Oh, come on" Ginny laughed as Harry splashed her.

"No I'm really not in the mood."

"Ron, Please…."

That's all Hermione had to say. Ron jumped in. The cool water felt good on his body.

"Hey!" a little boy's voice yelled from behind them. They turned around to find a 3-year old brown, curly haired boy running towards them.

"Hey Tommy" Ginny said, "Did you come all this way alone?"

"No I came with him" a girl's voice replied.

"Hey Maggie…" Fred said adoringly.

"Hey Fred, Ron, Ginny, and…. George" she said smiling. "…And who are these two?" Maggie asked to no one in particular.

"This is Hermione Granger" Ginny said pointing to Hermione, "and this is Harry Potter" Ginny smiled at the look on Maggie's face.

"Harry Potter?!"

"Maggie goes to Beauxbatons. She is your age". She informed Harry and Hermione. "How have you been?" Ginny asked, finishing her conversation with Maggie, or at least trying to. Maggie, still shocked, didn't hear her. "Maggie?! How have you been?" Ginny asked a little louder. Maggie snapped up.

"What? Oh, the usual, not that much changes in my life nowadays." She stopped. "TOMMY!!" The little boy had gotten on the diving board.

"It's ok Maggie, I would have caught him. Don't be such a worry wart." George replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry George I didn't see you there, still Tommy come put on your swimming wings." "O.k." replied a disappointed 3-year old.

"You guys saved me from having to swim" Maggie said as she placed one of the wings on her little brother.

"Aw, so you're not getting in?" Fred whined.

"No, I think I'll pass and try to get a tan." Maggie giggled. Maggie took off her cover up to reveal her new lime green, flowered bikini. She got out a book and lay down on the lawn chair.

"Maggie, please get in, we need another person to play…." Fred said, trying to come up with a game, "Marco Polo."

"We were playing Mar-" Ginny started.

Yes Ginny, we were just about to play." Fred said giving Ginny a warning look.

"Right…" Ginny replied.

"Hey Maggie, come on get in for a minute." Ron said, "It'll be fun."

"Ok" she replied. She walked to the side of the pool, sat down and slipped in. "Well who's it?"

"Um," Fred stuttered.

"Will you be it Fred?" Maggie asked sweetly.

"Sure," Fred replied, aw struck. For about ten minutes they played Marco Polo. Harry didn't know it could last so long, when Dudley played he would play for about 10 _seconds_ and he would get to tired to play anymore. Hermione and Maggie were fighting over George's attention and Fred never could catch anyone. Ginny, every once in a while would act like a damsel in distress, and Harry would go _rescue_ her.

They had finally given up on Marco Polo and were having so much fun that they didn't hear the thunder and see the lightning until Tommy started crying and yelling for Maggie to take him home. They all got out of the pool. The sky was dark.

"Maggie you and Tommy come to our house until the storm passes, your house is to far away." Ginny yelled over the storm. George picked up Tommy and put him on his shoulders. They all ran to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley was standing at the doorway.

"Oh thank goodness you weren't hurt." Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Oh, Hi Maggie."

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." When they were all inside they went to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace.

"I'll bring you all some clean, dry clothes. Maggie do you mind if they are some of my clothes?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "It's ok Mrs. Weasley, she can wear some of my clothes," Hermione replied before Maggie could answer. "Thank you Hermione, I'll get some of Ron's old clothes for Tommy." Mrs. Weasley was already halfway up the stairs.

For a few minutes they sat there in silence. Then Maggie said, "Thank you Hermione"

"It was nothing" Hermione replied. "I have a lot of clothes." They talked about the day and what was going on in everyone's lives. Mrs. Weasley came down with the clothes and they all fought for the bathroom, forgetting they had rooms upstairs. When they were all dry and clean, they sat in the living room again and drank lemonade, while Mr. And Mrs. Weasley drank coffee. "How have you been Maggie?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Tommy was about asleep in her lap. "Well, since my mom died giving birth to Tommy, things have gotten a little bit harder but we make it by.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Harry said

"You shouldn't be, at least I knew her, you didn't even know your parents when they died." Maggie replied. Harry was quiet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything wrong or upsetting." "No it's ok." Harry replied, remembering his 4th year at Hogwarts, when he had seen his parents while fighting Lord Voldemort. Everyone was quiet for a minute or two, when Ginny looked up at the window.

"Hey look everyone, the sun is shinning!" Maggie looked to her lap. Tommy was fast asleep. "I think I'm going to take this one home. Hermione, do you mind if I bring your clothes back later?"

"No that's fine." Hermione replied.

"Ok, thank you. And thank you Mrs. Weasley for letting us stay here until the storm was over."

"It was no trouble at all dear. Come again soon." Maggie stood up with Tommy in her arms. "Fred help Maggie take Tommy home."

"That's ok Mrs. Weasley, I can manage."

"No I insist." Fred got up in a hurry and took Tommy from her arms. They walked out waving good-bye.

Fred was so excited, he was taking Maggie home, alone!


End file.
